1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a data transmission system for transmitting data between a rotating part and a stationary part of a computer tomograph by means of directed radio transmission.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A device for data transmission in computer tomographs is described in the U.S. Pat. No. 6,433,631. A transmitter signal impinges upon a strip conductor line in a rotating part. A tap provided on a stationary part is provided to be movable while maintaining a short distance of an order of magnitude of about 1 mm from the strip conductor. Interference radiation can be strongly reduced by means of a differential configuration of a conductor structure.
With transmission systems of this kind it may happen that the entire arrangement radiates undesirably high noise levels into the surroundings. In order to render this radiation to be at least broadband, so that current EMC Standards can be complied with, it is suggested in WO 03/028325 that the data stream for transmission be coded with random numbers. For this, however, the data to be transmitted must be modified.